The present invention generally relates to vacuum cleaner bags, and more specifically to a horseshoe-shaped vacuum cleaner bag at least a wall portion of which is reenforced with air blocking means to prevent passage of air which has a tendency to penetrate the particular wall portion of the bag to thereby result in excessive accumulation of debris in one part of the bag only and uneven distribution of debris throughout the internal cavity thereof.
One class of vacuum cleaners include a generally cylindrical canister or housing having a bag receiving cavity therein. An inlet opening is provided in the housing to which a vacuum hose may be attached by suitable connecting means. An exhaust motor is disposed within the cavity, generally centrally thereof, the motor being provided with an air inlet opening and an air outlet opening which communicates with the outside of the canister. In the use of such vacuum cleaners, actuation of the motor causes a rapid flow of air from the interior of the cavity or housing into the motor air inlet opening, such air being expelled to the exterior or outside of the vacuum cleaner housing. A continuous supply of air is provided which enters through a housing inlet opening. This air, which carries dust, small particles and other debric, is caused to enter a vacuum cleaner bag, which expands from its generally collapsed condition when the vacuum cleaner motor is inoperative. Being made of a porous sheet of material which permits the penetration of air therethrough, the air which enters the vacuum cleaner bag passes through the wall material and into the cavity, from which it is drawn into the motor. Clearly, the vacuum cleaner bag material acts as a filter which retains the debris while permitting the air to pass therethrough to be expelled outside of the unit.
The tendency of the air flow is to take the most direct and shortest route between the housing inlet opening and the motor inlet opening. When the vacuum cleaner bag extends further or beyond the motor inlet opening, it frequently occurs that the debris primarily accumulates in the region between the housing and motor inlet openings and the more remote parts of the bag remain substantially unfilled.